


Dying Stars

by actuallyfeanor



Series: Letters from the Lost Continent [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adopted Children, Angst, Canon Compliant, Epistolary, Gen, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyfeanor/pseuds/actuallyfeanor
Summary: The last letters from Maedhros and Maglor to Elrond and Elros
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur & Maedhros | Maitimo, Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur & Maglor | Makalaurë
Series: Letters from the Lost Continent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Dying Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr a while ago, I'm just collecting all my writing in one place now.

Elrond and Elros,

I wish this could have ended differently. Maedhros wants to make one last, desperate attempt at reclaiming our birthright. Though my heart warns me that it may very well end badly for the both of us, I will go with him to the very end. He is my brother, and he is, despite everything, my king.

It pains me greatly to leave you like this, but you are grown men now, with your own peoples to lead and futures to make. Nothing could have made me prouder than seeing you two come into your own as lords of the Eldar and the Edain. Through the years I have made many mistakes, but raising you was not one of them. You were, and still are, my greatest hope for the future; living proof that there was some good left in me after all these years of killings and war.

This new world that is rising from the ruins of the old one, belongs to you. Grieve for what you have lost, but do not let grief mar your lives. Live, love, be happy, and above all, care for each other.

Farewell, my sons.

Maglor

P.S. Please tell Tyelperinquar that on behalf of all my brothers, I apologise. He should never have had to live his life under the shadow of our mistakes. I wish him the best, always.

—

E & E,

I am sorry. You both deserved better. I do not have much hope left, but if there is one thing I still have faith in, it is you two.

Maedhros


End file.
